Break Up
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: The older B-boy broke up with his prodigy. How does the youngin take it? Does he cry or move on?


**Thought of this story in a Chinese restaurant. Anyways i actually started crying writing this story. So here you go!**

* * *

*flashback*

"_Glitch, I'm sick and tired of you telling what to do all the fucking time!" Mo said angrily. "Don't need to get mad at me. I'm just trying to help you out." Glitch replied. _

_"You know what? We should end this." Mo said in a serious tone. _

_"End what? This conversation? Cause I'm waaay ahead of ya." Glitch replied, furious at Mo. "That's not what I meant." Mo said softly. This caught Glitch's attention. _

_"I meant end …this relationship." Glitch's eyes grew wide at what Mo just said. "Wha-Why?" Glitch replied quickly. "We're just not seeing eye-to-eye no more. We keep on fighting for no complete reason." Mo said, looking into Glitch's eyes, letting Glitch know he's being serious. "No Mo, we can work this out don't leave me." Glitch begged. "Goodbye Glitch." Mo whispered to him before turning around, leaving Glitch there by himself, heartbroken._

*End of flashback*

(Glitch's P.O.V)

It's been at least 2 weeks since Mo broke up with me. Our break-up was the worst thing that ever happened to me. And I lost most of my family in the past. I miss Mo. I miss his personality, his smile, his body, and most importantly, his lips. I miss the feeling of Mo's lips brushing against mines. Whenever he kissed me, I feel like the world stops what they're doing and just stares at us. All those people seeing how happy we are with each other. Or at least we were happy with each other.

Since we broke up, I decided to move out of the apartment. What's the point of living with Mo if I can't hug, snuggle, or kiss him? So now I'm living the way I used to before Mo took me in, out on the streets. I usually just find an alley to go to and end up crying my heart out. Thinking of all those great memories we had together. But all those memories are down the toilet. If I'm this miserable, I wonder how Mo's taking it. I wonder if he's crying his heart out, missing me. Is this how girls are after they get dumped? Crying all day and all night missing their boyfriends? "Mo loved my feminine side." I whispered to myself. Mo loved everything about me. Just the thought of Mo loving things about me made me cry even more. So now I'm here I am, in an alley with no one to love. I don't have anyone or anything. I was behind some trash cans, curled up in a ball, tears falling out of my eyes. "I loved you Mo, why would you wanna break up with me?" I asked myself in a silent whisper.

"C'mon man. If ya want me, ya gotta catch me!" a familiar voice said, blending with a Russian accent. That voice belonged to MacCoy. Ugh, I hate MacCoy. I don't know why, I just get the vibe that he's a player or something like that. I probably hate me because he tried to take Mo away from me while we were dating.

"'Coy wait up, you're just teasing me, and you know I hate it when you tease me." Another familiar voice came in. A really familiar voice. "Mo…. is that you?" I asked quietly. I got up and went to see if it was him. When I got to the end of the alley, it was him. "Y'know the more you tease me, the more I want you." Mo purred, his arms wrapping around MacCoy's waist. Don't tell me that he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do. "C'mere, I'll give you what you want." MacCoy whispered seductively, pulling Mo even closer and bringing his face closer to Mo's. "Give it to me already." Mo demanded, their faces were so close, their lips brushed against each others.

Their lips met and I can feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I saw Mo caressing MacCoy's face while he was moaning. This feeling grew inside of me, making me angry. I walked to where those two were. Once I did, I had enough strength to pull MacCoy off of Mo. "What the fuck you think you're doin't' Mo?" I screamed at him. I can feel my face heat up due to me being angry.

"Uhh… making out with him?" MacCoy answered.

"Why?" "Cause I'm his boyfriend, that's what we usually do."

Now I can feel those million pieces of my heart break into another million pieces. "Y-you're b-boyfriend?" I asked Mo. "Yeah Glitch, MacCoy's my boyfriend." Mo answered. "Listen Glitch, we broke up like two weeks ago. You need to move on. I already did." Mo told me, locking his fingers with MacCoy's. Tears started to flow out of my eyes. I can't believe he's saying this to me. "C'mon 'Coy, let's go." Mo said, leaving me heartbroken. Mo completely forgotten about what we used to have, our relationship.

I ran back to the alley, crying my eyes out. I threw a temper tantrum; I started to throw the trash cans and the boxes that were there. I started to punch the wall, making my knuckles bleed. But I don't care. If I can't have Mo, I might as well die. My back slid down the wall until I was sitting on the concrete street. My hands covering my face so no one can see or hear my screaming. I then laid down on the street, my hands still covering my face. "Why Mo? Why did you leave me?" I started to yell. "Don't leave me Mo, please don't!" "Glitch get up." That familiar voice. It's back. "Glitch get up. Please Glitch wake up."

* * *

Glitch started to move around, rolling like crazy. He was throwing the bed sheets and the pillows on the ground or across the room. Mo started to shake Glitch, trying to wake him up. Glitch was just sleeping and then He just started to scream.

"Don't leave me Mo!" Glitch screamed before waking up, sitting up. His face was red and sweating as he was breathing heavily. "Glitch what happened to you?" Mo questioned. "Are you still my boyfriend?" Glitch asked Mo, looking at him in the eyes. "Of course I am. What happened Glitch?" Mo asked him again. Glitch just looked at Mo in his eyes before hugging him tightly.

"Mo, Mo, Mo, Mo, Momo, Momo, I missed you so fucking much!" Glitch cried out.

"What do you mean ya missed me? I was in bed with you this whole time."

"I had a dream, well more like a nightmare."

"About…?"

Glitch took in a deep breath. "You broke up with me and hooked up with MacCoy and left me heartbroken." Glitch started to cry. "Promise me you won't break up with me Mo. I'm miserable without you. I'm nothing without you." Mo watched the boy breakdown in tears and wrapped his arms around Glitch.

"Glitch, I'll never break up with you. In the relationship we're in, I don't think we'll ever break up." Mo whispered to his lover, stroking the boy's ebony hair. "Say you love me. Like you mean it." Glitch demanded. Mo pulled away so he can see Glitch in the eyes. "I love you more than life itself." Mo said, wiping the tears off of Glitch's face.

Glitch then leaned in to kiss Mo on the lips, loving his lips brushing against his own. He thought he'd never feel them ever again. Glitch pulled away slowly. His face still red and tears started to flow out of his eyes again. "I love you Momo. Don't ever forget that." Glitch whispered, caressing Mo's face softly. Mo gave Glitch a peck on Glitch's cheek. "I love you too Glitch." Mo said, laying himself and Glitch on the bed. Mo had his arms around Glitch and soon after fell asleep. Glitch looked at Mo and smiled. Before going to sleep, he whispered, "You're mine forever Momo."

* * *

**i hoped you enjoy plzzz review oFTo!**


End file.
